


Gods of Skyrim

by Pilarcraft



Series: Fire and blood [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilarcraft/pseuds/Pilarcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the nordic pantheon of Gods, as they worshipped them before the empire, as they will worship them again, from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods of Skyrim

**Author's Note:**

> note: the following is the first edition of the book 'Gods of Skyrim', written by Heimskr Uthgardsson in 201st year of the fourth era.

_By Heimskr, Priest of Talos. 203E4, beginings of the Norsern Empire_

Akatosh is **Auri-El** , the demonic Elf-patron who battles nords at every turn

(Alduin and the Elves are his most important children. one is destined to destroy the world, the other has been doing it since the dawn of time)

**Dibella** is the Goddess of beauty and lady of Art.

**Herma-Mora** is the hoarder of knowledge, he who guards the unseen and leads men to their fate.

Julianous is **Jhunal** , the lord of hermetic orders.

Kynareth is **Kyne** , the lady of wind, bride of Shor, and mother to nords themselves.

**Mara** be Kyne’s handsmaiden, lady of marriage and goddess of compassion and understanding.

Stendarr be **Stuhn** , Shield-thane to shor and the god of ransom.

Zenithar is **Tsun** , Shor’s housecarl, watcher of the Whale-bridge and master of trials.

**Ysmir** is the undying avatar of Shor, our great leader with the blood of Dragon,

And **Shor** is Warrior king of Atmorans, he who was destined to be king, only to be toppled by the trickery of the Elves.

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone who says the eight divines are Elven gods, and as such Talos has no place among them.  
> Talos is actually an incarnation of Ysmir stormcrown, who's actually part of the Nordic pantheon. (which means about 2000 years before the Septim wars began)
> 
> as you might see, only Arkhay is not present in the Nordic pantheon (and Herma-mora does his job. he's the god of fate)


End file.
